


A... Love Letter?

by ant_king



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Kuroo Tetsurou, Coming Out, Gay Kozume Kenma, Homophobia, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, but only a lil bit dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ant_king/pseuds/ant_king
Summary: “H-here.” She shoved the love letter towards him. Could she want him to deliver it?“Ah, I’m sure Kuroo will appreciate it more in person.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.“What? No, it’s for y-you!” She looked away. Oops.Kenma receives a confession from a girl, and in a roundabout way, it leads to someone else stepping up and confessing his feelings.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 249





	A... Love Letter?

**Author's Note:**

> yes i did post about kenhina literally yesterday but today had kuroken vibes so im just going w it lmao
> 
> also i feel like im using the same tags for every fic i write but i p r o m i s e they're all different
> 
> hope u like the fic!!

That particular Wednesday was what Kenma would call an annoying day. His alarm hadn’t gone off, so he’d had to run to school, and he  _ really _ hated running. Then, when he reached school, he realised he’d forgotten one of his books, and he definitely didn’t have time to go back and get it, or borrow a spare from anyone. So, he wasn’t in the best mood.

His dampened mood was probably the reason he was so caught off guard when a girl approached him at lunch time. He spoke to her without even looking up from his game.

“Kuroo isn’t here yet. Sorry.” Usually if he was approached by girls, it was so that they could talk to Kuroo. 

“A-actually, I wanted to speak to y-you.” The girl stammered. This was enough to draw his eyes away from the console in his hands, and look at her properly for the first time. She was blushing deeply, and the way she fidgeted with her hair showed that she was nervous. Kenma had no idea why she wanted to speak with him. The less common reason he was approached by girls was for homework answers, but if she just wanted help with her work, she wouldn’t be so nervous.

That’s when he spotted the envelope in her hands.

He recognised it, because it was so similar to the ones that faceless girls hid behind when confessing to Kuroo. There was a name, partially obscured by her hand, written in loopy script, surrounded by doodled hearts. It even bore the wax seal that some of Kuroo’s admirers seemed to think was  _ romantic _ . Kenma didn’t see the point in labouring over something that was just going to be broken the minute the recipient opened the letter.

“H-here.” She shoved the love letter towards him. Could she want him to deliver it? 

“Ah, I’m sure Kuroo will appreciate it more in person.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“What? No, it’s for y-you!” She looked away.  _ Oops. _

As if to make sure, he turned over the envelope, and saw his own name written in, admittedly, beautiful cursive. He felt his stomach sink when he realised she must have put effort into this.

“Thank you, but I can’t accept this.” He itched to pick up his console and bury himself in a game until he forgot all about the girl standing in front of him. He really hated any kind of confrontation.

“Oh.” She pursed her lips. “I see.” She turned on her heel and fled, leaving Kenma with a beautiful, unopened, love letter.

He ran a hand through his hair. That was the first girl, the first person, who’d ever confessed to him. He probably could’ve handled it better. He sighed, and went back to his game.

He lost himself in a fictional world for a glorious five minutes until his peace was interrupted by Kuroo’s arrival. Kenma internally groaned when he realised that he’d brought some of their teammates with him.

“Hey Kenma!” Kuroo ruffled his hair as he sat down next to him. “Did I miss anything?” He asked this question often, and it was usually sarcastic, as they were both acutely aware that Kenma rarely did anything without being forced into it by Kuroo.

“Yeah, actually. A girl confessed to me.” Kenma didn’t meet Kuroo’s eyes.

“And? What did you say?” Lev leaned forward eagerly. It was at this moment that Kenma remembered that Kuroo wasn’t the only person that he was sitting with. 

“I said no, obviously.” 

“C’mon Kenma, you’ll never get a girlfriend like that!” Yamamoto felt the need to join the conversation. Kenma wished he didn’t.

“Maybe I don’t want a girlfriend.” He mumbled. Thankfully, no one except Kuroo heard him over Yamamoto’s incredulity. Kuroo shot him a worried look. Kenma pretended not to notice.

Kenma had known for a while that he didn’t like girls, but he’d decided not to share that with anyone. He knew all too well that boys his age were supposed to be obsessed with girls, and dating, and he didn’t want the attention that came with being labelled “abnormal”. He’d experienced what it was like to be surrounded by people talking  _ about  _ you, but not  _ to  _ you, when he dyed his hair. Everyone had acted like it was the end of the world because he changed his hair colour. Him being gay would blow that well out of the water.

He just couldn’t be bothered with it.

“Hey, you know Kenma will always be in love with his video games.” Kuroo joined the conversation, speaking easily. Kenma appreciated that the discussion of his love life was winding down.

“Well yeah, but if he keeps turning girls down, people are gonna think he’s gay or something.” Yamamoto shrugged, and took a bite of his sandwich, as if his words hadn’t just caused an icy chill to shoot through Kenma’s veins.

“Don’t be a dick, Yamamoto.” Kenma was surprised at the anger in Kuroo’s voice.

“I was just kidding dude! No need to get so defensive!” Yamamoto put his hands up in mock surrender, and Kenma increasingly wished he could be anywhere but this lunch table.

“Next time, make sure your jokes are actually funny.” Kuroo said, and stood up. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” He then strode away.

“He seems mad.” Lev said, and Yaku kicked him under the table.

“I’m gonna go see if he’s okay.” Kenma excused himself partly because he was worried about Kuroo, but also because he couldn’t stand the way that Yamamoto’s words made his skin crawl.

Predictably, Kuroo wasn’t in the bathroom when Kenma checked, so he walked to where he was nearly one hundred percent sure Kuroo would actually be.

It seemed that Kenma’s many years of suffering as Kuroo’s best friend had paid off, as he was in the empty gym, angrily practicing his serves.

_ Thwack. _ Another poor volleyball slammed down at the opposite end of the court.

“What’d the volleyball ever do to you?” Kenma leaned against the doorframe, and raised an eyebrow.

Kuroo looked up, but his surprised expression mellowed when he realised it was Kenma who’d found him.

“Nothing.” He shrugged, as if he hadn’t been trying to hit the air out of all their volleyballs less than a minute ago.

“Something’s bothering you.” Kenma stepped into the gym. “Care to share with the class?”

“Maybe not the class, but I’ll share with you.” They both sat down on the gym floor, with their backs against the wall.

“So what’s up?” Kenma asked.

“What do you think about gay people, Kenma?” Kuroo looked up at the ceiling, and tossed a stray volleyball from hand to hand.

Kenma wanted to laugh, he was  _ gay people _ after all, but Kuroo was clearly going through something, and laughter would be cruel, so he made sure his face was entirely straight when he answered his friend.

“I think that they’re cool. I’m not homophobic, if that’s what you’re asking.” He watched for Kuroo’s reaction carefully. His friend relaxed slightly, and if Kenma wasn’t mistaken, relief was painted across his face.

Kenma had an inkling of what this was about, but he didn’t want to say anything, especially since he’d been so wrong when that girl approached him earlier. Instead, he simply waited for Kuroo’s response.

“Great. Because uh, I’m bi.” Kenma’s eyes widened at the way Kuroo’s hands shook. Without thinking about it at all, he grabbed Kuroo’s left hand. Why did Kuroo make him so stupid? He’d never do something so bold normally.

“Thanks for telling me.” He said slowly, and considered his next words carefully. Should he come out now? Then again, he was already holding Kuroo’s hand, it didn’t get much gayer than that. “I’m, uh, I’m gay too.”

He got progressively quieter as his last brain cell that wasn’t absorbed with holding Kuroo’s hand took control, and he realised what a spectacularly bad idea this was. Logically, he knew he could trust Kuroo, but the whole point of a secret was that nobody was supposed to know. Anything could happen now that those stupid words had left his mouth.

“Really?” Kuroo looked at him, and for once, Kenma didn’t know what he was feeling.

“Why would I lie about this? That’s a dick move.” Kenma picked at his sleeves anxiously.

“Then, can I kiss you?” Kuroo asked, and Kenma’s remaining brain cell abandoned him.

There were so many reasons to say no. They were at school, somebody could see them, he didn’t know if Kuroo wanted a relationship or not, this could fuck up their friendship. However, Kenma decided to ignore all of them in favour of pulling Kuroo closer by his shirt, and pressing their lips together.

Eventually, they pulled apart. Kenma’s pupils were blown, and Kuroo idly thought that he looked even more like a cat.

“So, what was that?” Kenma asked.

“A kiss?” Kuroo answered, confused.

“No, you idiot. I mean, do you want to date me, or was that just so you could kiss a guy?”

“Is that your way of asking me out?” Kuroo smirked.

“Is that your way of accepting?” Kenma cocked his head.

“It is if you want it to be.”

“Ugh. Stop teasing!” Kenma pulled Kuroo in for a second time, but unlike their first kiss, he didn’t need to worry that it would be their last. Kuroo was his  _ boyfriend _ , and that meant that Kenma could keep kissing him. 

They both returned to class with suspiciously swollen lips, and dazed expressions.

**Author's Note:**

> hbhhhbbhb kenma is my biggest comfort character so i can't stop writing about him lolol
> 
> don't forget to drink water + eat food or else!!
> 
> feel free to leave kudos or a comment if u like the idea of me crying in the club :))


End file.
